keroroyinandyangjlucyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Porara
Porara is a bounty hunter from the planet Lapon, from a race of Fennec Fox-like aliens. Biography Porara briefly falls on hard times, but makes this unknown to his mother. While she thinks he is a famous bounty hunter, he in fact becomes an intergalactic delivery boy. His father was a famous bounty hunte r, and Porara is trying to keep up the tradition. He has an extremely strong bond with his mother, a bit of a "Mama's Boy". Once squared off with Zoruru over a misunderstanding, was forbidden by Garuru from harming his platoon ever again. Recently relocated to Roswell, New Mexico, where he serves as a sheriff for an alien alley, with a seemingly American cousin of Ponyon as his deputy. He harbours a crush on an oblivious Angol Mois. Personality At first glance, Porara tries to exhibit a "tough guy, no nonsense" personality, but anyone who gets to know him well enough knows that this is mainly for show. Porara has been shown to have both a short temper and a kind heart to those few he does allow in his circle, and is especially kind to his mother. Often what Porara does is motivated by how it would affect his mother. Due to a lifetime of bullying, he is often slow to trust, but is exceedingly loyal to those who do earn his trust. He is also very anxious, often talking to himself in such situations. Appearance Dresses in worn Old American West clothing, and most of his looks are hidden, although he has foxlike features, purple fur, and a blue, scar-like mark over one eye. He dislikes not being in his heavy coat. Family and Relationships Father Porara's father is deceased, although in a flashback, he is shown to have had a great respect and had been very close to his father, wanting to become a great bounty hunter like him. Mother Porara's relationship with his mother might seem unusually close to others, but he truly cares and worries for her, carrying out every one of her wishes and putting her before himself in many instances. He lived with her until recently, when she encouraged him to move on after finding out he'd developed a crush on girl living on Pekopon (not knowing it was an Angol). Porara's mother is shown to also deeply care for her son, and in spite of her love of him, she greatly wants him to spread his wings finally. Angol Mois Porara initially met Angol Mois after a large bounty was issued for her. After meeting her in person, however, Porara had an eventual change of heart, Mois having saved his life. Mois is also the first person in Porara's life to take him seriously (aside from his mother), which Porara takes to heart. This quickly develops into a crush on Mois, and because of this Porara, by making a pact with Kururu, is able to remove Mois's name from the list of bounties. Porara's main motivation later-on in his moving to Pekopon is to be closer to Mois. The Keroro Platoon Porara takes little interest in the Keroro platoon, but sees Keroro as a rival for Mois's affection. Keroro is unaware of Porara's dislike of him, as well as Porara's reasoning. Giroro does not trust Porara. Porara sought Kururu out to help clear Mois's record and her high bounty, and he is now in debt to the yellow scientist. This debt has yet to be paid off. The Garuru Platoon Porara is on poor terms with Garuru. He first encountered the platoon upon mistaking Zoruru as a criminal with a bounty. He was quickly defeated by Garuru and told to leave the planet and never return. At this time, Garuru has no idea of Porara's residing on Pekopon. Trivia *Continuity error: Porara's character design has gotten increasingly taller at time has gone on. *Porara's planet and costume design are based on the anime Trigun. Although it has not been seen, his Pekoponian form also looks a bit like Vash, the protagonist of Trigun. *The other half of Porara's physical appearance is based on the character of Orko from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe.